


Friendship, Sex, & Love

by Juniper11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Sex, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Kakashi can talk about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, Sex, & Love

“You know I just don't understand your species.”

 

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura and raised a brow. “My species?”

 

“Yes, your species—men.”

 

Kakashi resumed reading his book since he figured this was going to be another of her crazy rants. They had become close friends after the war. He wasn't sure how it happened or who even initiated it, but somehow or another the two of them would find some time during the week to sit together and talk. (Or more like Sakura talked while he attempted to read and ignore her crazy ramblings)

 

“What is it now, Sakura?”

 

“It's Sasuke-kun.” Ah, of course it was. “I get that he's all 'I'm good now' and I'm loving it, but he's throwing mixed signals.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I mean one minute he's all sexy smirk and I love Sakura's strength and the next he's a stone wall.”

 

“He said he loved your strength?”

 

“Not in so many words, but I _knew._ ”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Well you know what I'm done. I won't be fooled by this stupid emotion love anymore.” He believed that as much as he believed in the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. “So we should just have sex.”

 

Kakashi nearly swallowed his tongue. _“We should what?”_

 

“We should have sex. You know? Bump uglies, play a little slap and tickle, knock boots, shag, nookie--”

 

“Stop, stop, _stop_! I get the point.”

 

“You sure? Because I had to do a lot of explaining.” Kakashi raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Sakura why should we have sex?”

 

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. “You look like you're good at it and I'd like to be. And it's always best to learn from a pro.”

 

Kakashi could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

“You don't know that I'm good at it.”

 

“Are you saying that you're bad?”

 

“No.” He replied quickly and just to get her mind off the topic of how good he was at sex he followed up with, “what does one topic have to do with the other?”

 

“Oh, well I don't really think they have anything to do with each other.”

 

“So you just randomly asked me for sex.”

 

“I didn't ask you for sex. I'm not desperate!” Kakashi raised a brow causing her to hit him in the arm. “I'm perfectly capable of finding someone to have sex with.”

 

He really didn't want to talk about this anymore. “I'm sure you are Sakura.”

 

“And now you don't believe me.”

 

“Sakura it's not about whether or not I believe you. The subject makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Last week we talked about our bowel movements with no problem but talking about sex makes you uncomfortable?” Sakura asked incredulously.

 

“Yes.” Kakashi replied with not a hint of shame in his voice.

 

“So is it talking about sex itself that makes you uncomfortable or is it sex with me?”

 

Kakashi sighed realizing that she was like a dog with a bone. They were going to have this conversation whether he liked it or not.

 

“The latter.”

 

“So then we can talk about sex?” Kakashi sighed and she took that as assent. “So what's your favorite position?”

 

“...doggy style.” A grin stretched across Sakura's lips just like he knew it would.

 

“Why?”

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Have you ever had sex Sakura?”

 

“Um...does bad sex count?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, then yes.”

 

“So if I had said no then you would have told me you're a virgin?” Kakashi asked incredulously.

 

“Well, yeah. Bad sex really shouldn't count as losing one's virginity.”

 

Kakashi chuckled. “Who did you have bad sex with?”

 

“No fair asking for names!”

 

“Wait so you've only had bad sex?” Sakura pouted and Kakashi continued to laugh.

 

“It's not funny.”

 

“Sakura...have you slept with Sasuke?” When her eye twitched Kakashi fell to the ground and continued to laugh.

 

“I'm leaving.” Sakura rose to her feet but Kakashi's arm darted out and grabbed her ankle.

 

“Sit down.” He finally said after he had composed himself.

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“I'll have sex with you if you do.” Her eyes lit up but when she looked at his face she knew he was only joking so she began pulling her leg out of his grasp. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just stay.”

 

Sakura glanced him and at his sincerity she sat down.

 

“So...what exactly is your problem with sex anyway?”

 

“I never cum.”

 

“Even when you're alone?”

 

“That's different—and embarrassing. Let's not talk about that.”

 

“You're willing to talk to me about having sex with you but not about masturbation.”

 

Sakura raised her hands and covered her ears. “Not listening. La la la la la.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Maybe you're not relaxed enough.”

 

“Sex isn't relaxing.”

 

“In the end it is.”

 

“The end I never reach.” Sakura muttered.

 

Kakashi was silent and said, “You know, I think I want to have sex with you now.”

 

“Stop joking.”

 

“No I'm serious. I want to know what's wrong with you.”

 

Sakura scowled. “Why does something have to be wrong with me? Why isn't there something wrong with the people I slept with?”

 

“That is possible, but I'll never know until I sleep with you.”

 

Sakura and Kakashi stared into each other eyes for a while before they both rose to their feet.

 

“So I'll see you next week?” Sakura said dusting grass off her person.

 

Kakashi waved a single hand and she stared at his retreating back. When he was gone from her line of sight she smiled.

 

Later that day she found Icha Icha Tactics on her bed.

 

She read it.


End file.
